what if
by darkmage3
Summary: what if usagi figured out who chibi usa was


what if   
Disclamer: i don't own salor moon.  
  
The story takes place when Usagi has just over  
heard Chibi-Usa talking to Luna-P. Usagi is surprised to hear  
Chibi-Usa being called princess. She knew Chibi-Usa was   
from the future, but only those from the moon family had the  
right to be called by their royal titles among the senshi!  
As Usagi put her thoughts together she wondered   
'Could Chibi-Usa be her...' Usagi's thoughts were interupted  
by a scream!  
"Aaahhh...!!!" Chibi-Usa screamed! Two of the four   
terrible sisters appeared before her. Where could she go, she  
was trapped! 'Nice job Usa' she thought to herself. 'You trapped  
yourself, and made it easy for those bad people from the   
Naga-Moon to capture you'!  
"Guys I need your help right away! Chibi-Usa's  
in trouble again! Meet at the construction site downtown"  
Usagi said into her communicator.  
Usagi quickly changed into Sailor Moon, and said  
"How DARE you two pick on a little kid!"   
'No matter who Chibi-Usa is I have to protect her!   
I can hold them off until the other senshi show up!'  
"SAILOR MOON!" A big smile spread across Usa's face.   
'Now that Sailor Moon is here I'm safe from those  
bad people.'  
"Now you're in for it!" Chibi-Usa laughed!  
"That's right Chibi-Usa, and in the name of the MOON   
I will punish you!" Sailor Moon shouted in a squeaky voice.  
"HA! YOU think YOU can beat US without YOUR   
PATHETIC LITTLE FRIEND'S" Prizma snickered.  
"Now save us the trouble and just hand over the  
kid." Avery said.  
"Now I don't think two against one is fare, right  
Mercury" Mars said.   
"Right Mar's" Mercury said.  
The other two sisters then appeared and so  
did the last of the senshi.  
" I think it's only fare that we join in too."  
said Jupiter and Venus at the same time.   
Soon the four sisters and the four senshi  
were at it with each other. Unannouced to Sailor Moon  
who was holding Chibi-Usa very tightly, Rubeius had  
arrived. He hit SailorMoon with Naga-Energy hoping she  
would let go of Usa, but that only made her grip tighter.  
Tuxedo Kamen unable to get to Sailor Moon   
in time, hit Rubeius with a rose. Which slashed Rubeius's  
face, and made him angry.  
Before he could attack Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor  
Moon used her scepter against Rubeius. Soon the two  
were locked in battle. Rubeius finding that Sailor Moon   
was too strong for him, decided to retreat.  
"Argahc! Sister's it's time to go! I'll get you  
NEXT TIME SAILOR MOON!" said Rubeius.  
"That's right sailor whimps, we'll get you next  
time!" said the four sister's.   
All five disappeared leaving Tuxedo Kamen,  
Chibi-Usa, and the senshi alone. Sailor Moon turned to  
Chibi-Usa and bent down and faced Chibi-Usa.   
"Chibi-Usa you shouldn't run off like that.  
If I hadn't been here in time those naga creeps could  
have taken you away!" said Sailor Moon.   
"I know Sailor Moon, but the girl I'm staying   
with is so mean to me! Can I stay with you?" said   
Chibi-Usa.  
"Chibi-Usa maybe there is something you don't  
know about her!" said Sailor Moon.  
"NO! DON'T SAILOR MOON!" said Mercury.  
"Don't worry Mercury, I won't! I can't let you   
stay with me Chibi-Usa. Until you find out what's so   
important about her I won't reveal my true identity   
to you, and the same will go for the other senshi. I'm  
sure she loves you Usa."  
Chibi-Usa stared at the senshi talking to her.  
She felt drawn to her. 'I wish Sailor Moon was my  
mother, she sure does look like her. But why does  
she say Usagi loves me, and that there is something   
speacial about her?!' thought Chibi-Usa.  
The other senshi stared in amazement.   
'Could this be the same girl who said she hated  
Chibi-Usa? Is this really their leader?!' they all thought.  
"Usa you have to tell us what happened in   
the future! That's the only way we can help you!"  
said Sailor Moon.   
Chibi-Usa tightered her grip on the  
Luna-Sphere. Tuxedo Kamen seeing that the  
girl was frightened by this question said, "Sailor  
Moon maybe Chibi-Usa hasn't told us, because   
maybe it's best that we don't know the furture."  
Sailor Moon nodded her head in  
agreement,and said, "Chibi-Usa we'll always be   
there to help you no matter what! Remember what  
Luna-P told you, we're your friends. You have to  
trust us! Remember everything I've told you, and  
you should get going, Usagi must be worried  
about you by now!"  
Chibi-Usa nodded her head and ran away.  
Usagi detransformed from Sailor Moon.  
She knew which way Chibi-Usa was going, or at  
least she thought she did! She ran away leaving  
the other senshi and Tuxedo Kamen behind,  
staring at her.  
'I'll go in the opposite direction, that  
way when I meet up with her, she won't suspect  
anything.' Usagi thought.  
When she came to the place where she   
would have met up with Chibi-Usa, and didn't  
see her, Usagi began to worry.  
"Where could she be?!" Usagi thought  
out loud.  
Suddenly she heard a soft but loud   
pit pat coming down the street. At the sight of a  
small pink haired odango atama, Usagi bent down   
and held her arms out. She embraced the young  
girl who came running into her arns. She had had   
a long day and so did Usa, so she decided not  
to scold the little girl. Instead she smiled at the  
figure that looked like her only with pink hair and  
red eyes.  
As they walked home Chibi-Usa was   
surprised Usagi didn't yell at her for being out so  
late. After all she was only seven years old! Most  
kids her age were fast asleep at home.   
'The moon is out, and it's probably  
8 o'clock! What's wrong with this odango   
atama?!' Chibi-Usa thought.  
When they got home, they got   
ready for dinner with the rest of the famliy.  
After dinner Usagi read Cinderella   
to Chibi-Usa. During the story, Luna walked out  
of the room. By the time Usagi finished the story   
Chibi-Usa was fast asleep. Usagi began to stroke   
the hair of the pink haired girl. She looked around   
the room to find that Luna was gone and the   
door was cracked open. Seeing that no one was   
around to hear her, so she began speaking softly   
so she wouldn't wake Chibi-Usa.   
"Are you really my daughter? Why do  
you want the Silver Imperium Crystal? Whathappened  
in the furture that could make your dreams turn into  
nightmares, my little one?"   
Luna walked to Usagi's bedroom door,  
but didn't go in when she saw what Usagi was  
doing. Luna put her head in the door to see better what  
Usagi was doing.  
'What is that odango atama up to now'?  
Luna thought.  
"But that doesn't matter now. I know you   
are my daughter, and you were sent here for a reason."   
Usagi said.   
Luna gasped at what she had just heard.  
Luna thought to herself 'The two odango's   
are MOTHER and DAUGHTER! Usagi would stop talking   
if I went in, maybe I should stay out here and find out more  
about them.'  
"I must protect you my Little Serenity. I  
have always loved you, if you only give me a chance   
to show it, I would. Let me comfort you, my child. I'll help  
you get back home, but first you have to trust me. I don't  
know what happened to you in the furture, but I promise to make  
it right again. Listen to what Luna-P told you, I'm your friend."  
Usagi said.  
Luna had never seen Usagi like this before.  
It had made her feel bad for spying on Usagi.  
"Ummm" sighed Chibi-Usa. She thought she   
heard Usagi say something. She opened her eyes to find   
Usagi stroking her hair and smiling at her. Seeing that the little  
odango was awake Usagi stop stroking her hair. It felt comforting   
to her.  
'Have I been wrong about Usagi?! She has been nice   
to me, but still she acts as if she hates me!' Chibi-Usa thought.   
Chibi-Usa sat up looking the older odango atama   
in the face. They both looked in each others eyes. Suddenly   
Chibi-Usa had an urge to touch Usagi's forehead. When she  
did the Cresent Moon apeared on her forehead, and when she  
removed her index finger she saw what she never expected to see.  
Usagi also had a Cresent Moon on her forehead.  
"You've finally figured it out my child" Usagi said.  
Chibi-Usa had finally found her mother, but she   
was USAGI! Chibi-Usa's eyes began to water.  
'How can she still love me after all the bad things I've   
done to her?' Chibi-Usa thought.   
Usagi understanding how the child felt, embraced the  
little girl. As soon as she did Chibi-Usa began to cry and cling   
tightly to her mother.   
"Don't cry Usa honey." Usagi said.   
"But how can I not cry when I've treated you so badly  
mommy!" Chibi-Usa said.   
"I've forgiven you every time honey. But you must never  
tell anyone about us O.K.?" Usagi said softly.  
Chibi-Usa nodded her head yes, and a little unhm came  
out of her mouth.   
"Now go to sleep Usa." Usagi said as she tucked her  
daughter into bed.  
After watching her daughter go to sleep herself. She  
would need it if she was going to set a good examlple for  
Chibi-Usa. For once Usagi was going to apply herself in  
school.  
"Well I can't believe it! If Usagi is her mother then  
Mamoru must be her father. I can't believe Usagi wants to  
hold this from the other senshi! This could hold the key as   
to why the nega creeps are after her! If she won't tell them  
I will!" Luna said.  
Finally she went into the room and slept at the  
foot of the bed where the odango atama's lay sleeping. 


End file.
